Hagrid's Missing
by candyflossypink
Summary: the night of Dumbledore's death Hagrids house got burned down, but there is no sign of his body.
1. Chapter 1

He ran back up the mountain. He expected to find people surrounding Dumbledore's now lifeless body. He reached he destination and almost everyone was there, silently staring at Dumbledore lying on the ground. Harry ran forward towards Dumbledore. Tears were spilling out of his eyes as he knelt beside him. He felt a rush of emotions, why did everyone he cared about have to be taken away by Voldemort in someway. He couldn't stop his tears, suddenly he felt someone put there arms round him. He noticed it was Ginny, yet he could still not bring himself to stop crying. He turned around looking at everybody in turn. He noticed Ron and Hermione stood at the front. When they caught each others eyes one tear fell down Hermione's face, Ron put his arm round her comforting while Harry turned back towards Dumbledore and cried. He suddenly started to notice lights. He realised everyone had held up there wands in respect for Dumbledore, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to do it. All he could do was cry.

_Later That Night_

Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room. It was surprisingly quiet. Ron and Hermione were sat in front of the fire with Ginny sat on the sofa behind them. He walked over and sat down next to Ginny. They'll all gave him a weak smile, although no one had any heart anymore since Dumbledore's tragic death. After sitting in the silence of the common room for about 5 minutes Harry couldn't take it. "I'm going for a walk, alone" Harry said in a quiet voice and then left while Ron, Hermione and Ginny watched.

He needed to visit Hagrid, to him Hagrid was the only family he had left. He set off up the hill. When suddenly there was aloud explosion.

"What was that?" Hermione asked looking round concerned.

"I don't know. It wasn't me or Ginny" replied Ron. They both got up and headed towards the window.

"Is that Hagrid's house in flames" Ron gasped, then suddenly they set of running towards the hill. They found Harry kneeling on the floor, also they found Professor McGonagall. Harry was knelt on the ground crying his eyes out while she was trying her hardest to comfort him. Hermione couldn't stop the tears coming this time. Hagrid had been the nicest professor to her. Ron put his arm round her and she hid her face into his shirt. She was also sure she felt some tears fall into her hair.

"why" Harry screamed out loud making everyone look. Since now all he had been doing was crying. "Why do they have to take away everyone." He screamed making everyone around him a little scared.

"Harry, there are people on there way to put out the fire. They will get more information. As for now I suggest you and your friends head towards the common room. I understand if you don't want to go to bed just yet. I will come and tell you more information when I have some." Professor McGonagall.

Harry stood up and headed back up the mountain. Followed by Ginny and then Ron and Hermione. Harry and Hermione both hadn't stopped talking. They walked into the common room and everyone stopped talking and stared. They just walked straight past. Harry was at the front and seemed to be heading towards the bedroom. So Ron followed taking Hermione with him, Ginny was close behind. Harry went and sat on his bed staring into space, there was still a few tears falling down his cheeks. Ron sat down on his bed. Hermione sat down next to him. Her tears had finally stopped. They were just all over Ron's top. Ginny was sat on the box at the end of Harry's bed. They sat in silence for about an hour when Professor McGonagall walked in. she sat down on a chair and the four young wizards looked her.

"They have put the fire out, and there is no sign of Hagrid's body what so ever" she said with a sigh

"You mean he has completely burnt" Ron gasped, earning a elbow in the side from Hermione

"Honestly Ronald can you be anymore insensitive. Plus bones don't burn his Skelton would still be there. Hermione sighed

"Indeed Ms Grainger." Professor McGonagall

"well what do you mean by there was no sign of Hagrid's body?" Ron asked slightly confused

"He wasn't in the fire was he professor?" Harry suddenly said making everyone look his way. Ginny, Ron and Hermione had been whispering between them but Harry hadn't done anything except stare at the ceiling until now

"Indeed Mr Potter" she replied. "I am terribly sorry but I must be on my way" she added and then left the 4 wizards silenced again.

"He can still be alive" Harry finally gasped making everyone jump.

"Well, that's good news isn't it" Ron answered

"I just got to find him" Harry said, not really to anyone.

"No, Harry, we need to find him. Hagrid is a dear friend of us too, plus you can't do it alone." Hermione said firmly.

"Fine, whatever" Harry answered not even looking her way.

"I think we better go" Hermione whispered to Ron and Ginny before getting up. "See you later" she said and they excited the boys bedroom.

"Hey Hermione" Ginny said once they were out of ear shot from the boys, "are you and Ron an item?" she asked curiously

"No, why?" Hermione asked turning round to face Ginny.

"Just the way he comforted you when you were crying." Ginny replied as they carried on walking to the room

"Well, what are friends for, I mean I couldn't exactly turn to Harry could I" she replied simply then turned and carried on her way.

**A/N: please review, this is my first ever Harry Potter fanfic. I don't know how it turned out so please review. It would mean a lot.**

**Gabs xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I own nothing except my own creativity, all characters belong to the world's greatest author J.K Rowling. Everything else belongs to rightful owners.**

Everyone gathered into the main hall the next day. Wondering what would happen without Dumbledore. Well must people were, all Harry could think about was Hagrid. He was hoping with all his heart he was still alive.

He managed to make his way into the hall. The only reason he was there was because he though maybe there was some news. He took his normal place; next to Ginny, cross from Hermione and Ron. He didn't say anything just gave them a weak smile and looked at the table.

Hermione elbowed Ron in the side and whispered to him, "Look, there is no sign of Draco"

"Come on Hermione, did you really expect him to turn up. That would be crazy. I mean do you see Snape anywhere" Ron whispered back but suddenly Professor McGonagall stepped up to the podium in which Dumbledore had always stood. She silenced the hall and then began to speak.

"Now children, as we all know about the recent we have some news. Hogwarts is closing a little earlier for summer this year. It won't be open either to anyone of you until the New Year. Nothing will be leaving or entering this school during the holidays. We have already sent letters home so your parents will be waiting for you at the station. The train leaves at 3 today." She finally finished, signalling it was time to go pack. As the four got up from there seats, Ron, Hermione and Ginny could see the sad look on Harry's face.

"Is everything okay mate?" Ron asked concerned for his best friend.

"Yeah, I guess my search for Hagrid is going to have to wait a little longer" Harry answered in an almost whisper.

"Don't worry Harry, you heard what Professor McGonagall. No one will be getting of these grounds. Don't worry. Plus me and Ron will be here for you" Hermione said to her friend. She always hated seeing one of her friends unhappy.

"Thanks guys, I guess it will have to wait until after the summer." Harry said. He had a slight smile on his face, but his friends didn't bug him. They knew that was he would get.

They headed back to the Gryffindor common room. They then headed to pack there trunks, saying goodbye to Hermione and Ginny as they went into there separate dorms. Inside the girls Hermione suddenly realised something.

"Hey Ginny, last night we went into the boys dorm. Were not suppose to, yet Professor never told us off" Hermione said to Ginny while she started placing her clothes neatly into her trunk.

"Wow Hermione, and your suppose to be the smart one. I doubt she was going to tell us off on a night like last night. She wanted us to be there for Harry" Ginny said.

"Yeah I guess your right" Hermione said and finished packing her trunk in silence.

Meanwhile it wasn't much different in the Guys dorm. Although all the guys were there and Ron had small talk with them. It wasn't as good as having a good chat with Harry. I know it was yesterday but it seemed like ages since he made Harry laugh, and that made him sad. He wanted to make his friend happy again. That's why he was determined to find Hagrid; and to find him alive.

All students were packed and waiting on the station for 3 on the dot. No one wanted to risk been trapped in Hogwarts for the summer. There was still no sign of Draco. But no one was surprised; he had gone, he had gone to the dark side. He would never be welcomed back. Never. It also felt weird on the station with out a big guy stood at the far end making sure everyone got on the train. It pulled into the station; this was there first time they had ever been on the station without the train already been there. It just added to the weird feeling. Anyway it pulled in and students started pilling on. Hermione, Ron and Harry did also, Harry taken one more glance to the end of the station before letting out a sigh and getting on. They went and sat in there normal carriage. Harry sat and stared out the window, while Hermione got her book out and started ready. Ron let out a sigh. This is going to be a long ride.

After about an hour Ron was bored shitless. He had never moved about so much. Plus he had no money, so if the old lady with the sweet cart came he couldn't even but some sweets and keep himself mused. He had to make conversation; when he though he knew how he launched into it.

"Okay so Harry, if were going to look for Hagrid. Why don't we all meet at my house before the term begins and that way we can sort out how were going to play this" Ron said. As he hoped for Harry looked up and Hermione closed her book, after marking the current page, and put it down .

"I guess your right Ron" Harry said, "So when shall I be there. We all know that Hermione normally comes to yours anyway so she will already have the date in her diaries" he said making them both roll there eyes, but also amused. Wait a second had Harry just cracked a almost joke?

"Well, to be honest it's up to you mate. Hermione usually get's to mine a week before we go back. You can come anytime though. You know mum loves you." Ron answered

"Well, I'll probley get there about then as well." Harry said, and for some reason they didn't stop talking the whole way home.

**A/N: did you like it? Please review. I want to know what you guys thought. I won't improve without your guys help. I don't mind getting advise either. That's what my school teachers do, and I improve. I need your help so please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All the stuff I use in my fanfic's belong to other people. I use them for entertainment purpose only and I never use them for my own use. Im not trying to make profits of this stuff. I do it for a hobby, a way to entertain myself, this is what I enjoy but I would never take away rightful credit.**


End file.
